The present technology relates to synthesis of resveratrol compositions, in particular resveratrol salicylates, and cosmetic and pharmaceutical compositions comprising the same.
Resveratrol (3,4′,5-trihydroxy-trans-stilbene) is a polyphenol that occurs naturally in at least 72 plant species. It is a powerful antioxidant that is superior to vitamins C and E as well as propyl gallate. It is also present in nature in the cis form, and often occurs as the glycoside polydatin (piceid).
Attempts have been made to incorporate resveratrol and compounds comprising resveratrol into cosmetic and pharmaceutical compositions. However, its relative instability has continued to present challenges. Thus, a need exists for improved methods for synthesizing compounds containing resveratrol, as well as compositions comprising such compounds.